


Dendarii's Privateers

by Admiral Naismith (Jenrose)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Warrior's Apprentice, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Admiral%20Naismith
Summary: This is a retelling of The Warrior's Apprentice ttto: Barrett's Privateers by Stan Rogers.It was played for Lois in 1998, and she autographed the lyric sheet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miles Vorkosigan belongs to Lois McMaster Bujold, as does The Warrior's Apprentice. 
> 
> Our love for this character is hard to overstate, we named one of our kids after him, and hubby obviously uses Admiral Naismith as one of his online identities. 
> 
> Hard to imagine this song was written before we met. The year we met, it was played for Lois Bujold, who enjoyed it and signed the lyric sheet. That was 19 years ago. In a month, we celebrate our 14th wedding anniversary.
> 
> Because it was several computers ago, our only copy of this was a sheet of possibly typed paper, so I'm rescuing for Tumblr and AO3. This was one of the songs that made me notice him as a lyricist, and the reason I started reading Lois's books in the first place.
> 
> She's one of the writers who has shaped my formative years as a writer, and remains one of my favorites, one of those rare creatures who excels not only at storytelling, and writing, but at the craft of authorship. Lots of people can do one of those. Lucky people can do two of those. I'd be hard-pressed to name anyone who could outdo her on all three.  
> -Jenrose

Dendarii's Privateers  
Lyrics by A. Ross  
ttto: [Barrett's Privateers](https://youtu.be/ZIwzRkjn86w) (Stan Rogers)  
Story: [The Warrior's Apprentice](http://hell.pl/szymon/Baen/Cryoburn/) (Lois McMaster Bujold)

Oh the year was 2978  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar!)  
When I flunked my military test  
By breaking my legs, as I do best

My career was gone before it began  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
So I went to Beta with a great big sigh  
There were just Elena, Bothari and I

CHORUS:  
God damn them all! I was told  
We had no weapons in the hold  
We'd fire no guns, shed no tears  
But I never dreamed in a million years  
That I'd run Dendarii's Privateers!

For fun, I bought a commercial ship  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
It was huge and clunky and obsolete  
The last R-G ship in the fleet

My engineer was a wanted man  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
A deserting officer dressed in rags  
And my pilot, Mayhew, had the staggers and jags

CHORUS

I was hired by the Pelians' foes  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
"Please take this cargo to the zone of war  
It's farm equipment, nothing more."

But the Pelians blocked our cargo's path  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
They had the jump side sewn up neat  
By Oser's mercenary fleet

CHORUS

We were boarded by customs in due course  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
We were all submissive and polite  
But when they grabbed Elena, we had to fight

We caught the Oserans by surprise  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
Subdued the mercenary crew  
With no idea what next to do

CHORUS

I lined my prisoners in a row  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
I said, "You're a sorry bunch of brutes  
But it just so happens I need recruits"

Dendarii's fleet was born that day  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
They were loyal to me on every task  
But how I did it, please don't ask

CHORUS

Weeks later, I was still in charge  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
We tried to drop the goods we'd brung  
When Oser sent out Captain Tung

At length we stood two cables away  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
Our clunky RG made an awful din  
And crushed Tung's ship like a sardine tin

CHORUS

Now Captain Tung was a proud, hard man  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
We wined and dined him in the bay  
But he escaped us anyway

But Tung came back with ships in tow  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
He said, "Admiral Oser can go screw  
I'm leaving him, can I join you?"

CHORUS

Now, divide and conquer was our plan  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
We intercepted Oser's pay  
Laughing like madmen all the way

And soon we'd lay low down with gold  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
You never saw such a hullaballoo  
When Oser came and joined us too!

CHORUS

By now we were 2,000 strong  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
The Pelians cracked like a bowl of eggs  
And for once, I didn't break my legs!

So here I am in my 17th year  
(How I wish I'd stayed on Barrayar)  
The army made me go away  
But I made admiral yesterday!

CHORUS

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the link to the CD is a link to a legitimate, legal, authorized distribution of most of the Vorkosigan saga. I bought this book and got the CD, too, and it's legit. I strongly encourage people to read it, and buy the extra books that aren't included, and buy and read her other books. The story this is based on appears in "Young Miles", but "Cordelia's Honor" is the start of the series. Enjoy!


End file.
